Naruto Flies
by Redeyedgreenie
Summary: Naruto is drunk ... and on a roof. What happens to him? Crack fic, oneshot and a cranky Sasuke.


Hey there people ! Because i am busy working on rewriting a story that i started a year ago, and haven't even finished to begin with, (it won't be posted up on here , possibly my live journal account) ill just be posting one shots for the time being, due to lack of time, and bass lessons, and so forth. Again, please review, help me hone my writing skills with your constructive advice!

ONESHOT . Contains yaoi, slight OOC-ness, swearing, and an attempt at humour within a crack fic.

Fic Begin!

"I can fly!." Naruto giggled his way onto the roof of the Uchiha mansion, wobbling and stumbling in a very undignified manner. Kiba had dragged him out on a night on the tiles, and they had chugged quite a few beers down, before departing the pub, and sang their way to their respective houses.

_Whooompf. _He giggled even louder as he fell on his arse when he had reached his perch. Shakily he stood back up and edged dangerously close to the edge of the roof, to "fly like a bird". Luckily for Naruto, with his giggling, Sasuke's sharp senses had picked up the sounds of Naruto's giggling, when he went past the moody sod's bedroom. "Stupid drunken idiot." Sasuke sighed, sitting up hunched. "I suppose I'd better get him down." He got out of the bed and stumbled across to the window, and climbed out, as gracefully as a man, cripplingly sleep _and_ sex deprived could.

He creeped up behind his obliviously giggle-bound, drunken idiot of a boyfriend, and slipped his arms around his torso tightly. "Naruto you can not fly" he whispered, making the blonde haired ninja jump – albeit drunkenly. "Let's get you to bed before you damage yourself"

"I can too fly!" Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of the stronger man's death grip, but failed. "If you let go I would show you" his wiggling carried on but he soon gave up, realising that his lover wouldn't let go of him. "Fine, spoilsport, have your way, and never witness the great Naruto fly like a bird."

"If you want to hurt yourself, then i will let you show me how you can fall with style (A/N Toy story!! I love those films!! sorry, so tempting) Right now, i don't want you to be hurt, i want you in bed with me, so we can do something that's better than flying."

"Really? What's better than flying?" Naruto got really excited about this, blue eyes alight with excitement, thinking about this seriously.

"Sleep. Now let's go." he pulled a now loudly complaining drunken idiot, down, off the roof, and through the window, and threw him on their bed. He slammed the window shut and scrambled into the comforting heat of his bed again. "Good night" he mumbled before closing his eyes.

Naruto lay on the bed fidgeting, tossing and turning frantically. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop your God damn fidgeting!" Sasuke growled fiercely.

"I can't get my clothes off." his boyfriend started to giggling again. Sasuke sighed once again, and quickly ripped off Naruto's clothes apart from his boxers. " Thank you Sasuke." Naruto sounded sleepy now. "Sasuke?"

"What?!?!"

"Good night kiss?"

"You're lucky i'm sexually deprived" he lent over his blonde boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Better?"

"Lots and lots Sasuke. I love you" he yawned

"I love you too, you drunken idiot." They fell asleep at the same time, both of them snoring enough to wake the entire village.

Naruto woke the next morning to Sasuke leaning over him, eyebrows raised and smirk on face. "Morning Sasu-chan." he sleepily yawned, like a cat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"1 - you nearly jumped of the roof last night, because you were completely pissed out of your brains , and believed you could fly. 2 - I'm sexually frustrated, and need to fuck you into next week. 3 – you kept me awake last night, during your drunken rage, when i was exhausted having come home from a S-rank mission 2 hours previously. Sasuke was ready to jump on Naruto, with sexually fuelled rage at his occasionally inconsiderate spouse, but he contained himself. He wanted to see _that_ innocent expression before he buggered the hell out of him.

"Did i really? I ... can't remember doing anything like that last night." the look was beginning to form " The last thing i remember about yesterday night, was knocking back beers with Kiba ..." There. His sparkling blue eyes were widened to impossible proportions and he bit his lip oh-so seductively. He looked like a cat that has been caught trying to eat the fish.

"Your just lucky you're so damn cute, that i can't be angry at you for long" Sasuke had his 'i'm-gonna-screw-you-into-the-ground-whether-you-like-it-or-not' expression firmly in place. Naruto froze, looking like that same cute cat, but caught in the headlights of an on coming lorry. "But that doesn't mean i'm not going to punish you for your sins." Sasuke grinned devilishly, before he dived on his lover.

There you go :) Sorry if you wanted a a hot lemon, but i aint ready yet for those.


End file.
